Finding You
by alex.XDDD
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after he notices how dangerous his kind is due to Victoria's threath to kill Bella. When Bella walks into his empty house, she and Jake go on a search for him. Bella gets in an accident. Who comes to save her? Vampires or wolves?


Finding You

_**Bella's Point of View:**_

The doorbell rang and I rushed to the door. Right in front of me was my favorite person in the world. He smiled, that beautiful crooked smile and walked into my tiny home. Edward was like no other person I'd ever met. He was beautiful, smart and cared very much of my safety. He was extremly special to me and unique. Though the most unique thing about him, was that he was a vampire.

"All set?" He asked.

"Mm, not quite." I said and dragged him into the house, closing the door behind him. Charlie,my dad, was sitting on the couch, watching the game on the flat screen with Billy. As soon as Billy saw Edward walk in the house, he shot me a look of warning. I ignored it and walked Edward into my room. I heard whispers from downstairs.

"Charlie, you sure you should allow them in there alone?" Billy said.

"I guess, they're good kids."

I loved my father for that. He didn't hover and was very laid back. Sure, he had his moments, but all fathers do.

I then ignored the fact that my father and his best friend were talking about Edward and I and focused on what to wear.

"Edward, I'm out of clothes...Guess we can just stay here." I said with a weak smile. I knew Edward had no intention on calling off our special evening though I thought it would be reasonable to give it a try.

"I won't let you win that easily. I'm sure we can find something nice in here for you." He said. I let out a sigh and continued to look in my drawers.

"I like that blue dress." He said and smiled.

"A dress? Edward you know I hate dresses." I said and continued to look around.

"Why not? Alice will be there too, and you know Alice would rather you in a dress." He said mater-of- factly. I let out a sigh, grabbed the dress and went into the washroom.

Once I was done, I headed back to my room. Edward was sitting on the bed, looking at a photo album of mine. I blushed and turned toward the mirror. I stared at myself. I didn't quite understand what Edward saw in me. Here sitting on my bed, was a beautiful man with a grand amount of knowledge and a loving heart ...that didn't quite beat. Here, in the mirror, stared back a very plain girl, who was fairly smart and had a heart that could be shattered in an instant. Though the dress she wore was pretty, it didn't manage to bring her anywhere near the perfection Edward held. Suddenly taking me away from my thoughts, Edward was hugging me from behind. He looked handsome in his dress pants and blue shirt.

"We match." He said.

"I guess we do." I said with a smile. I suddenly didn't care about what I was wearing, or what I looked like. I was just glad that wherever I was going, Edward was coming with me.

"I like the way the color blue looks on you." Edward said.

I blushed and thanked him. I stared at the mirror one last time and suddenly saw him putting something around my neck. It was a stunning necklace. It was in a shape of a heart, made of crystal. I gently touched it with the tip of my fingers, it was rock hard.

"It's my gift to you." He said and continued. "Happy birthday, love. I glared at him in shock. The necklace was pure gorgeous.

"Edward, why?" I said.

"Don't complain, love. It's your birthday and I think this kind of represents me." He said and smirked. I paused for a while, trying to understand what he meant by the necklace representing him. Then I understood.

" Sparkly, solid, cold..." Those were all characteristics he had, though I forgot to add one.

"...and beautiful." I said and we laughed.

"Come on, lets go." He said and took my hand. We walked down the stairs.

"Ill meet you in the car." Edward said. I walked to my dad.

"Dad, I'm going now. Bye Billy." I said and began to walk towards the door.

"Bella...When will you back?" Charlie asked. I was a little surprised. Charlie usually trusted me when I was out, especially with Edward.

"Um, I'm not sure dad, maybe 11:00? I'm gonna be with the Cullen family, I'll be ok." I said. I looked at Billy and he was glaring at me. Confused, I walked out the door.

I got into the car and tried to forget the weird scene that had just occured. Then Edward began to speak.

"Your father trusts you Bella. Billy on the other hand, wants you to be safe." He said.

"I think Billy should mind his own business." I said, grumpily.

"Bella, don't go hard on him, I actually agree with him." Edward said.

"What?!" I said, surprised.

"Bella, to Billy and his tribe, I'm dangerous and you should acknowledge the fact that I am as much as he does." He said.

The rest of our drive was silent. We said a few words, but nothing more. I was too busy trying to figure out where Edward and his family were taking me. Then we stopped in front of his house. He walked at inhuman speed in order to open my door.

We walked hand in hand, into his house and my legs went weak. Edward noticed, and put his arm around my waist, pulling me up. There was all my friends from school, staring at me, screaming "Happy Birthday!". I was in pure shock. The Cullen's had thrown me a surprise birthday party.

Garlands hung around the room, music was playing, people were dancing and there was a table full of presents. If I hadn't pulled myself together at that moment, I would've cried. Though, I wasn't sad, I was just overwhelmed. Then, Alice ran to me and gave me a huge hug. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie followed. Emmet's hug nearly stopped my ability to breath, Jasper shook my hand and Rosalie, well, Rosalie nodded. Alice was Edward's sister. She looked like a pixie with her short, spiky hair, and she was very jumpy. She was a shop-o-holic, but she was also very loving. Alice and I were the best of friends.

Emmet was Edward's brother. He was very built and had dark curly hair. You could think of Emmet as a big cuddly teddy bear but from the outside, he looks like a wrestler.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. He was quiet and gentle. He had blonde hair. Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend, was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and a beautiful figure. I loved them all very much, even though Rosalie wasn't all that fond of me. The coolest thing about them was that they weren't human. They were my loving vampire family.

After all the greetings, I finally looked up at Edward who was always by me, hand still on my waist.

"Edward..." I said shaking my head.

"You're 18 Bella, it's special. Plus, Alice really wanted to arrange a party..." He said. I didn't want to tell him why I didn't want to celebrate this day, I didn't want to complain so I simply said : "Thank you Edward."

The music was very loud in the room. The speakers blasted with all kinds of different genres of music. Through all the music, I managed to hear a scream. I ignored it, thinking it was some silly person but Edward seemed disturbed. His arm tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer. His pose seemed protective. He glared passed me. I turned around to see who he was glaring at but he asked me to dance, as if nothing had happened.

"Edward, really, you know I can't dance." He ignored my comment and went ahead and took my hand. My heart kept beating quickly and my whole body went limp but Edward's strength kept me up and soon enough, he was doing all the dancing, spinning me around like a puppet.

The night was swell but when it finally came to an end, I was happy. I was glad all those people left, I was glad it was no longer about me and I was glad to go home.

"Bella, I love your dress. Its about time you get a sense in fashion." Alice said and hugged me. Alice always commented on what I would wear but I knew she loved me anyways.

"Hey Bells, so your 18! You're technically older than Edward will ever get!" Emmet said. He laughed histerically but all I could manage to do was smile while my stomach pinched with disgust. Rosalie stared at me all the while.

I yawned and sat down on the couch. Minutes later, I fell asleep. Though, I heard whispers in the background.

"What happened back there?" A voice asked, it seemed like Alice.

"A girl was killed, right in our yard." Said Emmet.

"Do you know who killed her?" Asked Edward.

"It seemed like a vampire, maybe Victoria." Jasper continued. " The hunman sort of looked like Bella. I think it was a sign."

"Victoria's probably trying to tell us that her next attack will be Bella."

Victoria was another vampire. She was nomad, cruel and vicious. The thing that scared me the most about her was that she was wild...She was also out to hunt me down. An incident had happened last year where Edward and his family had to kill her mate and she's been trying to get even ever since. Now, my vampire family and my best friend Jacob and his pack of wolves are always looking out for me.

When I woke up I was in my bed. I opened my lamp light and looked around the room. Nobody was there. I looked at the clock and it was 11:30. As I turned back around I let out a gasp. Edward was sitting by me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You fell asleep. I brought you home at 11 and I went home in order to clean up the mess." We stayed silent for a while.

"Edward, what happened, with the girl and victoria..."

"How do you know about that?"

"Did she die? Did Victoria run away again?" I said while skipping his question.

"Bella, sleep." He said.

"I want to know, Edward." I said.

"Yes Bella, a girl died. Her name was Ashley, she had brown hair, brown eyes, just like you. Victoria killed her, ripped her to shreds, she's out there somewhere."

"That...could've...been me." I said in shock.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you Bella. The wolves are out there, they'll find her, they'll take care of her."

"What about Jake! What if she hurts him!" I said.

"Shh. Sleep Bella."

"Edward, promise me eveything will be okay." I said.

"You know Bella, everything would've been okay if I wasn't around." He said. I was too tired to continue, to argue and I fell into a deep sleep.

That morning, I woke up and Edward was gone. It was 9:00 a.m on a Saturday. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. After I cleaned myself up, got dressed and made my bed, I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. After that, I cleaned the house. Time passed and I was surprised that I hadn't heard from Edward. I got my jacket and headed outside. Charlie was getting into his cruiser.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to work. Will you be okay?" Charlie asked.

"Uhuh. Have a nice day dad." I said and got into my truck. I drove to Edward's house. Once I got out of the car, the vibe around me was odd and I got the shivers. I walked towards the house and rang the doorbell. I got no answer. I looked in the driveway and there were no cars parked. I rang again but I got no answer. I twisted the door-knob and surprisingly, the door opened. I walked into the house.

"Hello?" I said.

No answer.

"Anybody home?" I asked.

No answer. I found this very odd. I looked around the house but there was no furniture. There was just a big, empty house with a very confused girl in it. I ran out of the house, scared. I got into the car and my heart thumped. It thumped so hard that I thought it would pop out of my chest. I started the engine and put the car on reverse. I got out of the forest, away from the house and straight to LaPush. I cried and cried on my way to Jacob's house. Once there, I hurried to the door. Instantly Jacob opened it.

"Bells. What's-" He began to say.

"They're gone Jake. They left." I said

"Whoa Bella, what are you talking about? Why are you crying?" Jake asked. I fell on my knees and put my head in my hands and sobbed. Jacob kneeled by me and patted my back.

"Bella, lets go inside." He said and took my hand. I walked into his small house and we sat on the couch. Billy came into the room.

"Hey kids!"

"Dad..." Jake said and stared at me.

"Bella, what happened?" Asked Billy.

"She won't tell me, she just keeps crying." Jake said. I sucked it up and began to speak.

"The Cullens. They're gone." I said.

"What do you mean they're gone? They can't just disappear." Said Jacob.

"Explain what happened Bells." Billy said.

"I drove to their house and it was empty, nobody was in there, nothing was in it, it was like they never existed." I said and began to sob again. Jake and Billy looked at eachother and then Billy spoke.

"Bella, this must be hard for you, I suggest you rest." He said.

"No! We have to find them." I said.

"Bella, if they left, there must be a reason for it." Billy said and walked out of the room.

"Awkward." Jacob said.

Jake put my head on his chest and told me that I should sleep. Maybe this is all a dream, I thought. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

When I woke up, I was hot. I looked at what I was laying on and it was Jake. He was still sleeping. I got up slowly but he still managed to wake up.

"Bells, you okay?" He asked.

"No. Jake, you have to help me."

"Anything Bells, I'll do anything." He said.

"Then come with me, come look for them."

"Except that."

"Jacob! Why won't you come?"

"I have many reasons for not wanting to come. One of them is that I have to stay here, protect LaPush, as a wolf. Another reason is that, we're all better off without them Bells, all of us." He said. I understood what he meant. Jake never liked the fact that Edward and I were going out. Jacob and I had been friends since we were in diapers. We grew closer since I moved to Forks. Jacob only wanted the best for me, but there was just some things only I knew was best for me and Edward was one of them.

"Fine Jake, if you're not coming, I'll go on my own." I said.

"Where are you going to go Bella? You're going to search the world?" Jake said and laughed.

"You'll see Jacob. I'll find them, I have to." I said and stormed out of the house. Jacob ran behind me.

"Bella wait, I'm sorry." He said. "I'm coming with you. Can we at least pack some things?" Asked Jake. I ran into his arms.

"Thank-you Jake! Thanks so much." And we went on our way and packed some clothes and food for our ride.

I rushed home to pack some belongings before Jake and I would go on our journey. Jake packed himself a couple of shorts. He didn't need much clothes because of his phase change and no matter where we'd end up, his body heat would warm him up.

Once we reached my house, which was now empty, I hurried to my tiny room that was filled with books and clothes, scattered on the floor. I grabbed a bag and filled it with a variation of clothes. Then I got my toiletries and headed for the door, when I paused.

"Did you forget something?" Asked Jake.

"Um, yes, I'll be back." I said and ran back up the stairs. After reaching my room, an object twinkled on my night-stand. Bright colors reflected from it, like a tiny rainbow. The sun shun bright on the crystal heart. I took it into my hands and put it close to my chest. Then I scurried back downstairs to Jacob.

"Bells, your father will be worried. I don't think its such a good idea that you run off like this."

"What do you expect me to do? If he finds out where I'm going, he'll send some people after me. I won't find Edward if he finds out."

"Bella, lie to him at the least. Just don't leave without notice. If you do, he'll think that your lost."

"What do you propose I do, Jacob?"

"Tell him that you're going on a shopping trip with Alice in Seattle." Jake said.

I squinted at the sound of her name. Alice. Alice Cullen. I missed her terribly and this only made me want to go out and find them quicker. I wanted to hear her peppy voice again. I quickly wrote the letter and soon enough, we were out on the road.

"Bella, I know you want to find those blood-suckers, but do you have any idea of where they are?"

"Alaska. Seattle. Italy." I said off the top of my head. Those were all I could think of. Alaska was my first choice. Simply because they always use Alaska as an escape from forks. It was first on my list.

"Alaska." Jake repeated.

Jake found it pretty ridiculous to travel to Alaska. So after an extremely long discussion, we reacher Seattle. Our plan was to visit Seattle first, a more reasonable choice, and if we couldn't find them there, then Alaska would be our next destination.

"Bella, I know how important this is for you. I know you really want to find _him _but we can't look all over Seattle. Its just idiotic." I looked at Jake intensely.

"When you come up with a better idea, then I suggest you talk." I said.

"Call them Bells. They have cellphones." So I did.

My hands shook as I pushed the buttons that would call Alice's phone. She had disconnected her phone line.

"No answer." I said.

"Here we are, in Seattle, looking for people. They can be anywhere Bella. Its getting late, lets rent a hotel and get some rest." He said with a yawn.

The hotel was average. There were two twin beds, a television, a washroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. We set our bags down and I went into the washroom. I locked the door and went into the shower. I let the warm water splash on my skin. I closed my eyes and cried. After my shower, I got into my flannel pjs and snuggled into the bed. I lay there, lights opened, eyes opened. I couldn't sleep. After Jake got out of the shower, he came to close the lamp light. He got into his bed.

Jake slept soundly while I was wide awake. Time passed and I couldn't take it anymore. Thinking that Jake was sleeping heavily, I began to cry. The tears kept flowing and I thought that they'd never stop.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Asked Jake. He opened the light and came to sit on my bed. I sat upright.

"I can't sleep Jake. I feel so close to him, yet so far." I said and cried harder. He caressed me, flatted my hair. Jake slept near me that night. His abnormal body warmth calmed me and I was sleeping in no time.

I began to hear birds sing when I woke up. I looked at the clock. 5:00 am. I turned to look at Jake beside me, sleeping. I got up from my bed and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was a new day. Another day without my Edward. I sighed and sat back down at the edge of my bed. There was no going back to sleep now and I wouldn't wake up Jacob. He was sleeping peacefully.

At the corner of the room, was a big table. A yellow book stood out. It was huge, and hard to miss. I walked over to the table and touched the book. It was a telephone book. Maybe I would find them through here. I looked through the pages trying to find every single name they would be under. When that didn't work, I began looking at the ads. Maybe Carlisle was a doctor at one of the hospitals, maybe Edward and his family went to a school nearby. I took all the ads I could and adresses out of the book. After that, I went into the washroom and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a comfy grey sweater. I took my purse, the ads and car keys. I looked back down on the bed where my best friend lay.

"I need to do this on my own Jacob." I said and kissed his cheek. Finally, I went out the door and into Jacob's car. He wouldn't mind, though I knew he'd mind that I had left. I drove to the nearest hospital. I walked into the reception.

"Hello, I was just wondering if there was a Carlisle Cullen working here." I said.

"Oh! Doctor Cullen! He's very talented and definitely handsome." She said and began to blush. I waited for her to answer my question.

"Dear, I wish he'd work here. Why do you ask?"

I ignored her question and thanked her for the help I didn't quite receive. I left the hospital. Then, I got back into my car and looked at more ads when my phone began to ring.

Jacob. I ignored the call and continued to drive to Seattle High School. I walked into the large school.

"Hello. May I help you?" Asked the secretary.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Mhm." Said the older lady.

"Could you check if there are any kids who go to this school under the name, Cullen?" I asked.

"Just a second" She said and began to type into her old computer.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck miss...?"

"Miss Swan. Thanks for your time." I said and walked out of the school. I felt the secretary's eyes on my back as I walked down the hall and out the door. I didn't know where to go next. I continued to drive, thinking that God would give me a sign. I would find the Cullens...I think.

I was getting hungry and decided to stop at the nearest Starbucks.

_**Edward's Point of view:**_

I sat in my room. I had been in my room for these past couple of days, wondering if I had done the right thing by leaving Bella. I loved Bella so much and only thought it was right to leave her, keep her as far away from me as possible. Though, I hadn't done a very good job at this. We had moved to Seattle, which wasn't all that far from Forks. With my speed, I could run back to Forks in a matter of no time, though, I had been restraining myself. I had thought so much of going back and seeing my Bella, even from a distance but I had to get control of myself. I sat in my room, writting in my 100 year journal when Alice came walking into my room.

"Hey Edward. How's my brother holding up?" My perky sister said as she skipped her way beside me.

"I'm fine, Alice." I said.

"Rose and I are going to go shopping, maybe you should go out too. If ever, Jasper and Emmet are right outside." My comforting sister said.

"I'm not in the mood." I said

"I miss you Edward. I miss my happy brother." Alice said.

"I'm happy Alice, I'm happy because Bella's safe."

"You don't know that Edward, there's other dangers in the world." She said and skipped back out of my room.

I sat on my couch, and thought. Alice was right. There were many dangers out in this world and Bella was a fragile human, waiting to be broken.

_**Bella's Point of View:**_

I sat at a table with a muffin and a coffee. I hadn't eaten all morning but I wasn't in the mood for a big lunch. I had driven around Seattle for hours, finding nothing in particular. Though, I was happy to know that I was close. I had to be. If the receptionist knew Carlisle then shouldn't he be here? In Seattle? Or was it just luck.

I picked up the phone and called Jacob. He was probably really worried.

Ring. Ring.

"Bella! Where in the world are you?" Jacob said in an extremely worried voice.

"Jacob calm down. I just went to grab a bite to eat." I said avoiding everything else I had done today.

"You sure your okay?" He said.

"Yes Jacob. Go get some rest, I'll be back soon enough."

"Be careful Bells." Jacob said and I hung up.

After eating my yummy muffin and drinking some coffee, which definitely gave me more energy, I got back into the car. I sat there for awhile, thinking of another place I could go to look for my long lost love. I started the car thinking that maybe some ideas would come to me while going for a relaxing drive. When I was going to start the car, the engine wouldn't start. I tried for a second and third time, still nothing. I sighed and got out of the car. I was litterally in the middle of nowhere. There didn't seem to be any gas station nearby, and there were no cars coming my way. Just my luck.

I called Jacob.

"Bella, are you almost home?" Asked Jake.

"Not exactly. You see, your car has no more gas and I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere." I said.

"Ah Bells! Leave it up to you to get into the worst situations. I'm on my way."

"Wait. Jake, how will you find me?" I asked.

"Oh Bella. I'm a wolf, I have great ears and a great nose and great speed. I'll find you in no time." He said and our conversation ended. I went back into the car to wait for Jacob.

_**Edward's Point of View**_:

I couldn't get Bella of my mind. I had this urge inside of me. It kept telling me that Bella was in danger, that she needed me. I didn't want her to get hurt, but she couldn't really be in danger. Could she? She was probably with Jacob. He'd take care of her. Jacob loved her. I had read his mind and Jacob had intense feelings for Bella. Soon enough, she'd probably have feelings for him and forget about me. I had wanted that for her, I wanted the best for my beautiful Bella. Though, it hurt to think of Bella in love with somebody else but it helped to know that Jacob loved her with all his heart, it helped to know that she'd be in a natural relationship.

_Poor kid. He's been hurting for so long._ Thought Emmet.Poor Emmet had seen everything I had gone through and had felt my pain. He could only imagine how I felt. If he'd lose Rosalie, he'd be in the dark too. The least I could do for my brother was join him in a wrestling match or maybe we'd go hunting. It would be good for me and good for him. It would make my mind take a rest and it would make Emmet think that I was okay.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Hey Edward. How's it hanging?" Asked my muscular brother.

"Fine. I haven't gone hunting in a while, how about we head out to the woods?"

"Mm, sounds good to me, I can't wait to catch myself some grizzly." Emmet said with a chuckle.

"Hey Jasper, wanna tag along?" I asked.

"Sure." And with that, we all went into the forest.

_**Bella's Point of View:**_

It was getting dark and I was now worried. Jake probably didn't actually know where I was and I was in the middle of the road, lost and it was dark. I began to get nervous. Then, I saw somebody from the other end of the road. I figured it was Jacob and was happy. My hands had stopped shaking. As the figure got closer and closer, I decided to get out of the car.

"Jake?" I called out to the person.

"Hey there." Said an unfamiliar voice. Then, a couple of other guys followed behind him.

_Oh no. This isn't good. _The guys got closer and closer and I began to run back to the car. When I reached the handle, I pulled and pulled on it but it wouldn't open. I had left my keys in the car, and I was now stuck outside, with no shelter while a gang of guys were following me. I began to run. I didn't know where I was going but I ran as fast as I could.

"Sweet thing, you don't have to run from us." Said the male. I ran faster but ended up tripping on my own two feet. That was my typical thing to do. Then various shadows swallowed my vision.

"Hm, we caught ourselves a hot one."

"Ya, she's fragile. We'll brake her easily." Said the menacing voices.

They grabbed me with force. They were definitely drunk. Some of the guys would topple over and fall to the ground, laughing. They touched me uncomfortably and I began to scream. I cried and yelled. The more I screamed, the more they tortured me. I was getting cut and hurt by their every move. When they were finished with me, they left me there, on the cold ground. Then, I heard voices. I didn't recognize any of them and I was too weak to open my eyes, so I listened.

"Tell Jacob that we found her. We need to get her to him immediately." Said a deep voice. Then I was in warm hands, being carried and I heard howling all around me.

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

Emmet, Jasper and I were hunting when suddenly, Alice and Rosalie appeared out of thin air. They seemed worried, and I knew that there was something going on, something important.

"Edward, there's something wrong with Bella." Said Rosalie bluntly. If my heart could've still pumped, it would've, quickly. Clearly, Alice wasn't fond of the way Rosalie was begining to tell me the news. I read their mind for more information.

_Leave it to Rosalie to mess up the plan. _Thought Alice.

_I got to say it straight forward...Bella...is well..._ Rosalie thought.

"What is it already! Just spit it out!" I screeched.

"Edward, Bella is dead." Said Rosalie. Then Alice's face seemed outraged and her eyes were filled with pain.

"It can't be." I said. My Bella was gone, taken away from me forever.


End file.
